Vision
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Kagome wakes up to find out she is blind. how will she deal with it? Will it ever leave? Is there more to seeing than what meets the eye? IC


**I'm starting yet another story. Heh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome stirred in the middle of the night. She woke with a start. Kagome looked around. "Where is everything?' she questioned aloud. Everything was midnight dark. "Must be a cloudy night." She put her hand to the back of her head. It still hurt when she had hit it earlier.

Kagome woke up the next day. Something was wrong, she knew it. She could feel it. Kagome sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around. Everything was still dark. _The power, it must be out. The sky, it must be cloudy. How else could everything be so dark? _"Kagome I thought I heard you, are you awake?" asked her mother, while entering the room. Kagome laughed slightly. "How can you find your way around, it's so dark?" she asked. "Kagome what are you talking about, it's the sunniest day of the year."

Her mother was right. It was the first day of summer, school was over. Everyone was outside, laughing, playing. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it wasn't.

"M-mom stop kidding. It's pitch black," Kagome said with a shaky voice. "You are so funny," her mother smiled and left. Horror struck Kagome's face. "I can't. . . . .see?" She stumbled out of bed and put on her school uniform, by feeling around her dresser and outfits. It was hard, but she finally managed. She walked over to her door, hitting the wall twice.

"Mom!" she called out. "Kagome what's wrong?" her mother asked. She could sense the worry in her voice. Kagome stopped. How could she tell her mother that she was all-of-the-sudden blind? "N-nothing!" she called back. Kagome was silent tell she heard her mother's foot steps lead back into the kitchen. Kagome grabbed for the rail. "Down stairs, down stairs," she muttered. She took a step, and crashed down. "Ouch," she said while standing back up. "Kagome!" her mother rushed toward her. "No! I'm, uh, fine," Kagome called back.

Who was she kidding? She wasn't fine. She was blind! Kagome stumbled up and headed out the door. Her mother was right, it was the sunniest day of the year. Kagome knew it, she could feel the sun beating against her skin. She shut her eyes, trying to picture where the well house was. She told Inuyasha that she would come back and that school would be over. She couldn't stay at home forever, he would eventually come. Besides if she stayed here then she would have to try to explain all this to her mother. Yikes. She could picture it now.

Kagome shook the thought away and headed in the direction that she predicted was the well. After falling once, crashing twice, and tripping three times she managed to get to the well house. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath before she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha's nose twitched once he smelt Kagome's scent. He jumped out of the tree and bound after the well.

Kagome slumped down at the base of a tree trunk. She was exhausted from getting out of the well. It was hard enough when she could see, but now it's breath taking. She sighed. How could she tell everyone? How could she tell Inuyasha? Kagome sighed.

"It's about time you got here wench," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked around. She didn't say anything, except look down at her feet. A few moments passed and inuyasha growled. "Oh, why aren't you talkin'?" he snapped. "Oh, sorry," she muttered. Inuyasha jumped next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down next to her. "Nothing," she said, still refusing to make eye contact.

He growled again. "Your skin looks paler and you're not talking. You sick or somethin?" She shook her head no. "Then get up, we don't have all day ya know," he stood up and offered her his hand. Kagome stumbled up without taking his hand. Inuyasha looked away, vaguely hurt. Inuyasha started to walk off, Kagome followed once she heard his footsteps. Then she made the mistake of tripping. "Ouch," she mumbled to herself and felt around for where she was. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"You ok?" he asked and tried to help her up, but she still took no notice of his hand. For a split moment they made eye contact, of course Kagome couldn't see that. Inuyasha turned away and then stopped and looked back. "Kagome there's something-" he stopped himself. _She didn't tell me. _His ears dropped. He could tell by looking at her eyes that she was blind, her pupils were unusually large. _Does she not want me to know? _He turned back and looked at her. "Kagome-" She cut him off. "You can tell can't you?" she sniffled. "W-what?" he felt kind of uneasy. "That I'm blind, you can see it can't you?" tears streamed down her face.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to, I mean, I, didn't, um-" She stopped him again. "No, just you know, don't even say it. I don't even know how it happened ok. It's really ok, and maybe I should just leave. I mean, I never should have come here. I made a mistake," she sniffed and turned away. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "No, Kagome it's, um, ok. It's not your fault. It's ok. Right?" he blushed in trying to comfort her. What was he supposed to say? The girl was blind! Harsh.

"You can deal with it, r-right? The world isn't coming to an end or nothin'," he said and turned away, not realizing that he was still holding Kagome's wrist. She jerked when he turned. "Ya," she muttered and looked back down. She sighed and then gasped when Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. She gave him a puzzled look. "I don't want you crashing into trees," he said. She nodded.

"I've heard of a sixth sense." "What are you talking about, Miroku?" asked Sango. "When people loose their eye sight their other senses increase and some can develop a sixth sense," he stated. "I feel the same, except for the darkness," sighed Kagome. "Can it take time?" asked Shippo. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Gee you're helpful," snapped Sango. "Heh," he smiled sheepishly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I heard rumors of a demon in the next village," said Inuyasha from the corner. There was a pause. "Will everyone stop staring at me, it's kind of weird," said Kagome. Everyone looked away. "We weren't staring at you," bluffed Sango. "Feelings don't lie," said Kagome. "Not the point," said Miroku. "So what about the demon," he continued. "It has a jewel shard," Kagome said. "What!" asked Inuyasha. "I can sense it," she said.

"Are we gonna go after it?" asked Shippo. No one spoke for a minute. "Of course we are," said Kagome. "Are you sure?" asked Sango. "Yes," snapped Kagome. "Then we should head out," said Miroku. Kagome nodded and stood up. Everyone watched as she felt around for the door and walked out, tripping over her own feet a few moments later.

"Kagome do you need some help?" asked a worried Sango. "No," pouted Kagome. "I need to learn to get around by myself. I'm not _disabled_," Kagome scowled at the word. "Maybe we should take a break," suggested Miroku. "No I don't need one," said Kagome. "I want one!" volunteered Shippo. "Sounds good," said Sango. "Keh," said inuyasha as he bound off into some tree away from camp. Kagome sighed and walked off. "I need some time alone, ok guys?" asked Kagome. They nodded, but she couldn't see them so she walked off anyway.

After a while of walking and tripping Kagome stopped. She knelt down and felt the ground. "It's moist, I must be in the center of the forest," she thought aloud. She sat down and shut her eyes.

Her heart pounded for a split moment. Suddenly everything felt different. Her head felt dizzy, but she ignored it. She could sense a presence. It was different than in the rest of her life. Sure, she could sense jewel shards, and when people stare at you, and when something really bad is about to happen, but this was different. This made her heart soft. Kagome reached her hand out next to her, where the presence was coming from. She hit a tree. Slowly she dragged her hand up and down the bark. _Was I sensing the tree? _Her heart pounded again.

Her mind raced as she felt more and more strange. Every time she touched- tree, plant, bush, tree. Plants were living creatures, they too had life. Why could she never sense them before. She froze as she listened to the waves crash against the shore of the river a few miles away. She could hear the birds sing, and the trees shake in the wind. Even the little ant that scrambled past her hand.

Her heart, her soul felt different. When she ripped a leave her heart ached. She could feel the connection with it. She felt its pain. She could feel the pain of the ant once it had been stepped on. She could hear its painful cries. Something was definitely different.

**Soooo much more coming! Please read and review! **


End file.
